


The Last First Kiss

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facebook: Strictly Dramione, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: “You’ve been avoiding me.”She stepped out of his presence and hummed. “You know why.”“Granger— ”“Oh look,” she crossed her arms and tilted her head in the direction of the common room door where Harry and his girlfriend Daphne had just entered alongside Daphne’s little sister, Draco’s betrothed. One Astoria Greengrass, who’d been kept home to finish her last year of schooling so that she could finish the lessons that would prepare her for a life as a pureblooded society wife.Draco’s pureblooded society wife.“Here's the reason why.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 745
Collections: Strictly Dramione Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange Fest





	The Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMourningMadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMourningMadam/gifts).



> When Claire told me who my recipient was I was shocked. It's hard writing for someone whose own writing you admire so much. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this offering Nikki <3

* * *

“Hush or they’ll hear.”

“Draco.”

“I’m serious Granger. One more peep,” — his hands crept further up her shirt until he was cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples through the lacey cups of her bra — “one more whimper, and everyone will know.”

Outside of whispering filthy nothings into one another's ears as they met in broom closets, and the prefects bath, abandoned hallways hidden behind tapestries, and on more than one occasion, the Slytherin quidditch locker room, they didn’t even talk to one another.

Yet he ended up in her bed almost every night.

“Draco.” 

He ignored her protests and pinched one nipple hard, pressing his thigh between her legs so that when her knees buckled she didn’t fall to her feet. He pressed his face to the crook of her neck and Hermione could feel his grin.

“I bet you’re wet.” One hand slid down her stomach and Hermione shuddered as it slipped under the waistband of her school skirt. She bucked beneath his touch when his fingertips began to toy at the edge of her underwear.

“I can’t —“

The pads of his fingers pressed against her underwear as he dragged the soaked material over her clit in small, tight circles. Hermione turned her head into his arm and whined just as he groaned, “Merlin you are,” and ground his erection into her arse. 

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to remember all the reasons they shouldn't be doing this.

Primarily, that he was locked into an iron-clad contract with Astoria Greengrass and would be marrying her within the year.

She was contributing to his infidelity even if he’d promised her that he and Astoria had never been intimate.

They had to stop.

If anyone,  _ anyone _ , discovered what they were up to she’d be ruined. Nobody would care that he’d stepped out on his fiance. 

But they’d all remember who he’d stepped out with.

Hard to care though when he was pressing himself into her and making her feel like the most important thing in his world.

“I could take you right here.” He nudged her forward with his hips, knocking her legs apart with his foot and pinned her to the wall, the tapestry that was barely concealing them fluttering, as their fellow students passed through the corridor on the other side. He flipped her skirt up and grunted at the sight of her underwear — underwear she knew cupped her arse nicely. “You’d let me. Wouldn’t you love?”

He palmed her arse cheek with one hand and let the other dip beneath the lace covering her cunt. He teased her opening with his fingers and spread the moisture that had leaked there, up and over her clit. 

“Wouldn’t you?” He asked again.

She nodded fervently, her hair falling around her face as he tugged her underwear down. Hermione watched it gather around her ankles and bit her lip, anything to stop herself from begging him.

He caught her clit between two of his fingers and squeezed. Her breath hitched when she heard him tugging at his belt and then he was pressing his erection between her legs and notching himself at her entrance. 

“Tell me!” He panted into her hair, flicking his tongue over the shell of her ear as he slipped his length between her labia, slicking himself in her wetness.

“Please Draco!” She broke. “Please Go — hmmmphhhh.”

He thrust forward, filling her in one firm stroke and she broke, shattering around him as he wrapped one arm around her waist and hitched her on his cock. 

“Merlin Granger! You feel divine,” he breathed against her neck, sucking a hickey into her throat and nipping her with his teeth.

“Hush,” Hermione panted as he began to hammer into her, her nails scraping down the castle walls as he fucked her. “Hush or they’ll hear.”

* * *

Ginny’s enthusiasm for a party to celebrate her singledom on Valentine's day alongside Harry’s elaborate invitation to Daphne who simpered and laughed and mentioned that perhaps her sister might like to come up from the family home in Kent, was what forced Hermione’s hand.

It’s not like she or Draco were under any illusions that this  _ thing _ between them was ever going to amount to anything or last past graduation. 

Still.

One of them had to be responsible and when he came to her room later that night, long after everyone else had gone to bed and fallen asleep, when there was no danger of anyone spotting the Malfoy heir crossing the halls in nought but his bottoms and slipping into her bedroom, she told him that.

Her heart caught in her throat when she turned and caught sight of Draco’s crestfallen face.

“It’s for the best,” she murmured, swallowing and taking a deep breath. “This thing between us is… I don’t want to get hurt. It was just supposed to be sex.” 

He rolled his eyes. “No one’s getting hurt Granger.” Her eyes flicked to his and he blinked before averting his gaze. “Oh.”

Her hands smoothed over her legs and she jerked her head. “Yes. So.”

He stepped forward. “You’re sure?”

She opened her mouth but no sound emerged and then he was snagging her wrist and pressing his hands along her hips, his fingers spanning her waist as he nudged her back until the backs of her knees met the bed and she was pressed into the bedding with nowhere to go.

Her hands wound into the back of his head as he spread her legs with his foot and stepped between them, his erection (that she’d oh so dearly missed in the days since they’d last stolen a moment together) squashed between them. She could feel it, thick and hard and heavy against her hip.

“What are you doing?”

He met her eyes and she swallowed roughly at the look he gave her. 

“You know what.”

She huffed a breath, her tongue flicking against her parched lips as his hands teased the hem of her t-shirt.

“We can’t.” 

His hands slid from her waist to her arse and he hitched her into his arms and turned so that she was sat atop his lap. “We can.” He looked up at her in defiance and tugged the t-shirt up and off of her. His eyes glazed over when her breasts bounced free, nipples hardening under his gaze. “We are.”

“Draco — ”

“One last time.” His eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed, whispering, “just give me this one last time?” 

Her breath caught and she nodded even as Draco groaned and leant up to swipe his tongue over one nipple and worked a hand up and under her pyjama shorts to cup her panty clad cunt. “Gods Draco,” she whimpered as he slipped two fingers beneath the lace and teased her opening. 

“I’m going to miss this,” his tongue flicked over the swell of her breast. “Fuck you’re soaked.”

“I — ”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. “I’m not going to forget this.” He pressed his fingers up and into her, swiping along her front wall for that spongy spot that drove her over the edge each and every time they found themselves in this position. “Everytime I go to the library I already think about how you let me have you against the shelves. It’s only going to be worse now.”

“Don’t,” she writhed in his arms, arching her hips as his fingers began to move in a come hither motion within her. “At least you’ll be able to sleep in your room without seeing all the places you've had me,” she panted.

His knuckle skimmed her clit and she collapsed in his arms, her knees buckling beneath her as she came. He slowly slid his fingers from her as she caught her breath and she looked down just as he sucked his fingers clean of her. His eyes glinted dangerously in the low light of her bedroom.

Hermione swallowed and shivered as his hands carefully turned her in the bed and tucked her in before he shuffled off of it. He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before turning on his heel, leaving Hermione with nothing but a puddle of stickiness between her thighs.

She jumped up after him, tossing a robe on and grasping at his forearm. “Wait. Don’t you want me to…” She trailed off and pointedly observed his erection but he only shook his head, though he wouldn’t meet her eye.

“Nah I’m ok. Get some sleep eh.” 

Hermione blinked and then he was gone and she found herself casting a warming charm for the first time all winter. She crossed the room and carefully closed her door, taking deep breaths all the while as she tucked herself into her big, empty bed and willed herself to go to sleep.

* * *

The music that was reverberating throughout Hermione’s room was giving her a headache. She’d listened to her fellow eighth years traipse, and shout, and cheer through the hallways of the eighth year dormitory for over an hour and when Ginny banged on her bedroom door for the third time, she shoved her book to the side and finally gave up on the idea of a  _ quiet _ night in.

“I don’t want to go,” she muttered petulantly when she finally opened the door to her friend. Ginny wasn’t taking no for an answer though and simply snorted as she stomped in and began to rifle through Hermione’s wardrobe. “I mean it Ginny.”

“And I mean it when I tell you that you’re going. Now stop huffing,” she crossed the room and dumped a selection of clothes onto Hermione’s lap before making herself comfortable in the armchair that sat in the corner of the room, “and get dressed.”

“You can’t make me.”

Ginny laughed and tossed her red hair over her shoulder as she grinned. “Wanna bet?”

“Who even has a party to celebrate Valentine's day?” Hermione lamented, standing and grabbing her favourite little black dress from the selection her friend had dumped on her. She shucked her pyjama trousers and peeled her t-shirt off, rolling her eyes and chucking the garment at Ginny when she leered at the sight of her bare breasts. “Perv.”

Ginny laughed, catching the t-shirt in midair and folding it as Hermione slipped into the dress and tossed her hair into a ponytail. “You need to get out more. Live a little. Lighten up.” Hermione glared at Ginny and murmured a quick epilatting charm as she directed her wand over the length of her legs. She was glad it was magic she was using and not a razor when Ginny added “get laid” to her list. 

Hermione's head snapped up. “What?”

“You need to get laid,” she said dismissively, standing and laying a pair of black heels at Hermione’s feet which she stepped into without thought. “It’s excellent for your mood.”

Hermione glanced at her sharply. “There’s nothing wrong with my mood.”

“Oh please! You’re always moody. If you’re not in class then you’re hiding in the library and if you’re not hiding there, then you’re holed up in here.”

“N.E.W.T.S. are in three months.”

“Ages away. You need to relax a little.” Ginny pressed a bottle of firewhiskey into her arms and Hermiones winced at the label. Teenage parties — both muggle and magical apparently — were a den of cheap liquor. “Get under someone and work out all those frustrations.” 

Hermione's eyes flicked to her bed and she chewed on her lip. Fortunately, Ginny was too busy posturing in the mirror to notice the melancholic look on her face. Hermione sighed and crossed the room to join her friend as she applied a single layer of mascara. “One drink!” She warned, “but no boys. I’m not really in the mood for entertaining.”

Ginny glanced at her, her tongue working from one cheek to the other as she appraised her friend before she pointed the lipgloss she’d been lathering on, at her. “Promise you’re not just hung up on my brother?”

Hermione flinched and glared at the redhead as she summoned a baby wipe from her trunk and wiped at the streak of mascara adorning her cheek. “No part of me is holding out for your brother.” A pair of grey eyes flashed in her mind and she shuddered at the intensity. “Believe me,” she muttered.

Ginny nodded. “Good. Because you can do much better.” She threaded her arm through Hermione’s and guided her out of the room. “Everyone’s already celebrating. Dean was able to hook up some contraption — ”

“A stereo,” Hermione corrected.

“A stereo,” Ginny nodded, grinning at their classmates as they wound through the corridors. “And the Patil twins have a connection and so they were able to smuggle in all this alcohol.” She smirked at the sight of Blaise Zabini and Hermione’s feet stuttered when she caught sight of Draco — dressed in only a low slung pair of tracksuit bottoms (that highlighted the delicious V of his abdomen that in the past five months she’d spent an inordinate amount of time tracing with her tongue) — leaning against his door jamb. 

His eyebrows lifted when he caught sight of her and Hermione tried not to blush under his perusal. She’d been steadfastly avoiding him since they’d  _ broken up _ and seeing him now only reminded her of just who else would be attending the party.

“Come on mate,” Blaise cajoled as Hermione and Ginny continued on, “even Grangers decided not to be a hermit for the night. Chuck on a shirt and come and have a drink.”

Hermione didn’t hear Dracos reply, but when she felt a hand skim the small of her back twenty minutes later, she knew he’d capitulated to Blaise’s whining.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

She stepped out of his presence and hummed. “You know why.”

“Granger— ”

“Oh look,” she crossed her arms and tilted her head in the direction of the common room door where Harry and his girlfriend Daphne had just entered alongside Daphne’s little sister, Draco’s betrothed. One Astoria Greengrass, who’d been kept home to finish her last year of schooling so that she could finish the lessons that would prepare her for a life as a pureblooded society wife. 

Draco’s pureblooded society wife.

“Here's the reason why.”

She sidestepped him and fought the urge to go and hide in her bedroom. She needed to get a grip. They hadn’t even kissed for Merlin’s sake. Hermione had told him that kissing was intimate and led to feelings, and since neither of them wanted that, it would be better if they just didn’t. That hadn’t stopped her traitorous heart.

Michael Corner, who’d been making eyes at her all year suddenly appeared in her peripheral and pressed an unopened bottle of butterbeer into her grip without preamble. “Thanks,” she mumbled, not looking at him. 

“No worries. Having a good time?” Hermione shrugged and twisted the top of her bottle off before taking a swig.

“It’s fine. A bit odd.”

“Odd?”

She swept her arm in the direction of the room. “This. A party to celebrate Valentine's Day?” Her eyes lingered on Harry and Daphne making eyes at one another before she spotted Astoria. No doubt looking for Draco. “Bit of a kick in the teeth for us singletons.”

She vaguely registered that he’d taken a step closer to her. “Well how about I take you somewhere more private and the two of us can entertain ourselves?”

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, Michael's words barely registering as she blinked and watched Luna slip an arm around Astoria Greengrass’ waist and then angle her chin so that she could press her mouth to hers unimpeded.

The common room erupted in cheers and Hermione stumbled when she felt an arm wrap around her own waist. She stared up at her captor when he said, “fuck off Corner.”

“What’s going on?” She mumbled, shivering when Draco traced her jaw with his fingertips and cupped her chin in his palm.

“This was supposed to be my gift to you.” He nudged his head towards Luna and Astoria, who’d moved to a sofa and were currently providing a literal definition of the word exhibition. 

“What?” Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not sure why you thought I’d be into watching a lesbian display but….”

His fingers twisted at her hip and she jumped, yelping at the sharp pain. “Har har. I meant,” he turned Hermione in his embrace and smiled down at her. “Our engagement. It’s over. We dissolved the contract.” His hand stroked over her hair and she leaned into him. “We’re not going to be held to the whims of our fathers.”

She blinked up at him. “I...that's great. Congratulations.”

He barked out a laugh and smirked down at her. "Don’t sound too pleased Granger.”

She took another draught of her butterbeer and nodded mechanically. “No I am.” She smiled up at him but even she could feel how forced it was. “I’m really pleased for you. I’m just gonna —” She stepped away from him but his hand wrapped itself around her forearm and when she looked up at him he was frowning at her.

“Where are you going? I thought we could have a drink.”

“Why?”

He blinked and Hermione watched him work his jaw as he looked at her. “Because you’re my girlfriend.”

She tugged her arm free and stared up at him. “Am I? Since when?”

He shook his head in what Hermione imagined was exasperation and grasped her wrists once again. “Stop.”

“No. I — Draco stop! What are you doing?” He was tugging her up the stairs that led to their dormitories and Hermione pulled away until her back hit the wall and he was towering over her, his eyes flitting from her eyes to her lips and back again. His mouth reminded Hermione of a fish given the way he kept opening and then closing it.

“We’ve never kissed.”

“What?”

His hand settled round her collarbone and she shivered when his fingers began to stroke her throat. “I want to kiss you.” He paused and dipped his head to whisper in her ear, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Hermione blushed beneath him. “Yeah?” Her hands wound into his hair and she pulled his head down and grinned when his lips brushed hers.

“Yeah,” he smirked before moving his head and brushing his lips over her throat, his thumb tapping against it. “First here.” Hermione was sure he could feel her heartbeat thrumming beneath her skin. His head dipped to her decolletage and she swallowed when he murmured “here” and brushed his lips over the swell of her breasts.

“Draco.”

He peered up at her and grinned. “I see you've accepted your fate.”

“Yeah. I — ” He cut her off abruptly, one hand winding round her waist to clutch her to him whilst the other gripped her neck, fingertips drumming as his mouth met hers in a furious clash of teeth and tongue.

“What else have you got planned?” She breathed between kisses, trying desperately not to grind on the knee he’d worked between her legs.

“I’m going to take you to my bedroom,” another kiss, his tongue flicking against the roof of her mouth. She clutched at his shoulders desperately. “Make you my girlfriend.” 

She nodded. “No need to ask. Yes.”

He smiled into her mouth and Hermione took the opportunity to tug his bottom lip between her teeth. “What else?” She asked.

His hand squeezed her throat one more time before it slid to her waist and he lifted her into his arms. Hermione yelped at the sudden move and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved down the corridor, into his room and dumped her on his bed. 

Hermione took a second to glance around his room before Draco was leaning over her and kissing her again. “Fuck you,” he murmured, slipping his hands up her legs and under her dress. His head dropped to her chest and he tugged the neckline down with his teeth and wrapped his lips around a nipple. “Love you.”

Hermione smiled up at his ceiling. “Fair enough.”


End file.
